La rosa que nos unio
by Jhon Koir
Summary: Dekisugi le regala a nobita una rosa, pero las cosas se complican por una confusión.


13 de febrero

Profesor: niños, hoy les vengo a avisar que mañana es el día de san valentin, y para eso haremos un intercambio de regalos, aquí tengo los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, y van a hacer una fila para agarrar un papel, y la persona a la que les toque, a esa persona le van a regalar algo.

Nobita pensando: ay, ojala me toque contigo, shizuka, te prometo que ese regalo será el mejor.

Profesor: bien, todos hagan la fila y vayan agarrando.

Fuimos en la fila y fuimos agarrando nuestros papeles, tuve la suerte de que me haya tocado con shizuka.

Profesor: bien, ahora Prosigamos con la clase.

Estaba impacientado por darle algo.

Por la tarde

Nobita: Doraemooooon!

Doraemon: cual quieres?

Nobita: ahora no quiero tus inventos.

Doraemon: de verdad, entonces que?

Nobita: un consejo para un regalo.

Doraemon: para quien?

Nobita: el profesor dijo que mañana haremos un intercambio de regalos y me toco con shizuka.

Doraemon alegre: que bien!, creo poder ayudarte con eso.

Nobita: en serio?

Doraemon: si, dime ¿que es lo que mas desea shizuka?

Nobita: pues, no lo sé, pero aun así trataré de darle un detalle.

Doraemon: eso es, trata de darle chocolates.

Nobita: cualquiera regala chocolates.

Doraemon: rosas?

Nobita: no se si les agrade.

Doraemon: un paseo.

Nobita: se lo tengo que dar en el momento.

Doraemon: bien me rindo, no, espera.

Nobita: que?

Doraemon: creo que ya se, trata de hacerle..., una charla.

Nobita: pero en el momento tengo que dárselo.

Doraemon: pues intenta con esto, un poema, que va así:

 _Miles de rosas ví_

 _Pájaros cantar oí_

 _Pero el mejor momento_

 _Fue cuando te conocí_

 _No importa lo que haga_

 _Ni lo que pase_

 _Solo quiero_

 _Que mis momentos contigo pase._

Nobita: oye, eso es bueno.

Doraemon: ya ves?, ahora tendrás que memorizartelo por ti mismo

Nobita: esta bien

(Mientras tanto)

Shizuka pensando: que mal que no me hayas tocado nobita, pero sé que eres bueno conmigo a pesar que seas ciertas cosas, pero aun así eres simpático, bien le tengo que seguir al regalo y la tarea.

(Al día siguiente)

Profesor: todos pongan se en círculos, bien comenzamos con Suneo, ¿con quien te toco?

Suneo: con.., yuriko.

Yuriko: wow, no sabía que dibujas tan realista.

Suneo: bueno jeje.

Profesor: ahora tu Takeshi.

Gigante: con, midori.

Midori: que detallito.

Gigante: hago lo mejor que puedo.

Nos tardamos un buen rato, shizuka le había tocado a Suneo, yo ya le había dedicado ese poema, primero se sonrojo, y luego, me sonrió y me dio las gracias y se fue

Profesor: dekisugi sigues tu.

Dekisugi: bien, Emmm..., nobita, t-te rega-galo e-e-esto.

Me enseño una rosa, todos se sorprendieron y yo también a la vez que me sonrojé traté de decirle algo.

Nobita: Dekisugi, no se que decir.

Dekisugi: es lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Profesor algo extrañado: bien, ya todo pasó.

Después de clases dekisugi quizo hablar conmigo.

Dekisugi: oye nobita, ven.

Nobita: que quieres?

Dekisugi: oye, sobre lo de la rosa, pues fíjate que es solo un regalo, no pienses nada raro (se ríe nerviosamente)

Nobita: pues por qué estas apenado?

Dekisugi: es por que lo que no te dije haya.

Nobita: que?

Dekisugi: que..., me... Gustas.

Nobita: que? Ja, es una broma, no?, no?

Dekisugi: no.

Nobita: oh, en serio?

Dekisugi: si, tu me gustas nibita.

Nobita: mira, pues, creo que lo discutiremos después.

Dekisugi: oh, perdón.

Nobita: no, no es tu culpa, solo que me sorprende que yo le guste a un niño.

Dekisugi: bueno, eso no es raro.

Nobita: mañana discutimos eso.

Dekisugi: adiós.

Eso de que me dijo que yo le gusto, fue raro, estaba estudiando, pero no me podía concentrar por el sentimiento, bueno el hizo cosas buenas por mi y no se lo agradecí, como el de ayudarme a estudiar, me defiende, es la persona ideal, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

Nobita: bien, ya terminé la tarea.

Doraemon: que milagro.

Nobita: callate.

Doraemon: perdón, era una expresión, pero hey, por qué esa cara?

Nobita: por nada.

Doraemon: en serio?

Nobita: si te lo digo me dejas en paz?

Doraemon: eso quiero saber.

Nobita: bien, en el intercambio de regalos le di a shizuka y lo acepto.

Doraemon: y que paso?

Nobita: a eso voy, lo que pasa es que dekisugi me regaló esto.

Doraemon: ¿que?

Nobita: esta rosa, y para acabar me dijo al final del día que yo le gusto.

Doraemon: lo dices en serio?

Nobita: si, por eso ando así porque no es que no me guste, es que no quiero romperle sus sentimientos, y todos en la escuela hasta shizuka piensa que el me gusta también.

Doraemon: eso no puede ser, algo tienes que hacer.

Nobita: en eso estoy pensando.

Mi mamá entró a la habitación.

Tamako: nobita, que te pasa? Así te vi desde que llegaste a la casa.

Nobita: mamá, puedo hablar contigo seriamente?

Tamako: si, que pasa?

Nobita: es sobre el intercambio de regalos y me dieron esto.

Tamako: esto?

Nobita: voy al grano, un niño llamado dekisugi me lo dio, todos se sorprendieron por eso.

Tamako: y que mas?

Nobita: al final del día me dijo que, yo le gusto.

Tamako: ¿¡Como!?

Nobita: si, es por eso.

Tamako: bien, no es tu culpa de esta situación.

Nobita: lo sé, y me ha estado remordiendo la conciencia de no romperle los sentimientos.

Tamako: mira, yo entiendo que estés pasando por esto, trata de llevarlo con calma

Nobita: bien, gracias mamá.

Tamako: de nada, el problema también sería tu papá, el es intolerable.

Nobita: eso veo, bien, trataré de controlar la situación.

Tamako: adiós nobita.

Nobita: adiós.

Doraemon: tu que piensas hacer?

Nobita: disimularé.

Doraemon: no tienes otra opción?

Nobita: es lo único que se me ocurre.

Doraemon: bien, te ayudaré.

Entre doraemon y yo ideabamos un plan para regular la situación, pero todo se complicó por lo que paso al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente

Doraemon: ya sabes que hacer?

Nobita: si.

Doraemon: bien, que te vaya bien.

Iba camino a la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo, salvo Suneo que aun seguía.

Suneo: y bien, como van las cosas con dekisugi?

Nobita: ya calmate Suneo.

Suneo: uuuuuyyy.

Nobita: te digo que ya.

Suneo: bien, nos vemos.

Nobita: idiota.

Dekisugi: nobita, te he buscado.

Nobita: yo también, oye yo tan solo te quiero decir...

Dekisugi: pero antes, mira.

Nobita: que es?

Dekisugi: es una dedicatoria a ti.

Nobita: bien te agradezco, pero lo que te quiero decir es..., que tu

Dekisugi: que es?

Nobita: también me gustas!

Dekisugi: De verdad?

Nobita: mmhh, si.

Dekisugi: ohh, nobita, gracias, te quiero.

Nobita: de nada

Suneo: debí saberlo.

Dekisugi: Suneo.

Suneo: sabía que andabas de novio con nobita.

Nobita: y eso que importa?

Suneo: eso es repulsivo.

Dekisugi: lo que tu no sabes es que la homosexualidad es natural, ya se ha visto en mas especies.

Nobita: el tiene razón, aperte de lo que te diré, no es tu maldito problema, así que larga te.

Suneo: esto no se va a quedar así, me vengaré idiotas.

Dekisugi: que crees que pase?

Nobita: me aseguro que nada bueno.

Próximamente, capitulo 2, pronto mas personas se irán enterando del rumor, nobita supuestamente le mintió, pero pronto descubrirá que se volverá verdad esa "mentira"

No sabía que era lo que iba a hacer Suneo, solo sabía que nada bueno.

Profesor: bueno, antes de empezar la clase, quiero decirles que cierta persona nos dijo que dos chicos de este salón están enamorados, a ver Suneo dime quienes son.

Suneo: Nobita y Dekisugi.

Profesor: bien, Nobita y Dekisugi, pongan se de pie, !ESTARAN PARADOS DURANTE TODO EL DIA AFUERA POR FALTA A LA MORAL!

Dekisugi y Nobita: !QUEE!?, pero profesor, eso es exagerar.

Gigante: de nobita no me sorprende, pero de dekisugi!

Profesor: vayan, y agarraditos de la mano.

Pov. Dekisugi

No podía creer que fuera mi primer castigo, mas por algo que no tenía caso, todos se quedaron en shock por mi suceso.

Fin Pov. Dekisugi.

Shizuka: Suneo.

Suneo: me las debían

Shizuka: pero como fuiste capaz de hacer eso!

Suneo: pues...

Profesor: ya ya, silencio.

Nobita: no estuvo bien lo que nos hicieron.

Dekisugi: es terrible

Nobita: Doraemon.

Doraemon: como te fue?

Nobita: terrible, el plan falló por culpa de Suneo, se lo fue a contar al profesor y ese nos castigo a mi y a dekisugi a estar parados todo el día y agarrados de la mano.

Doraemon: en serio eso paso?!

Nobita: así como lo oyes.

Doraemon: pues tendrás que enfrentar este problema tu personalmente.

Nobita: pues si, estoy en eso.

Tamako: nobita hijo, ve a hacerme un mandado por favor.

Nobita: si, pero antes quiero hablar contigo.

Tamako: sobre que, te volvieron a castigar?

Nobita: si, y esta vez no fue mi culpa, el maestro se enteró de eso y nos castigó a los dos parados todo el día y agarrados de la mano.

Tamako: como puede hacerte eso?

Nobita: por lo que veo, es intolerante, todos se sorprendieron mas por dekisugi porque el nunca había sido castigado.

Tamako: me indigna que te hayan hecho eso.

Nobita: pero que mas se le puede hacer?, siento que todo se me está saliendo de las manos.

Nobisuke: cariño, ya regresé.

Tamako: es tu padre, tu quedate callado.

Nobita: bien.

Hice mi tarea, cene, pero no pude dormir bien por lo del día siguiente, llegué a la escuela a tiempo, todos (menos shizuka y gigante), se burlaban de nosotros, nadie se nos acercaba.

Dekisugi: no creo poder seguir con esto.

Gigante: tranquilos, todo estará bien.

Nobita: por qué lo creerías?, todos se burlan y nos rechazan, no se juntaban con nosotros para las actividades.

Shizuka: entiendo que estén tratando.

Nobita: por cierto gigante, tu que eres el mas rudo, por que no eres como el resto?

Gigante: ser grande y rudo tampoco significa que yo sea homofóbico.

Dekisugi: gracias.

Shizuka: bueno, pero el lado amable es que nosotros estamos con ustedes para apoyarlos.

Nobita: eso es lo bueno.

Gigante: oh, ya hay que regresar al salón

Shizuka: vamonos.

Suneo: con que esas tenemos, EH?, ya vas a ver cuando me vengue, ya veras.

Nobisuke: hola nobita.

Nobita: hola.

Nobisuke: que te pasa?, últimamente te has puesto deprimido.

Nobita: no quiero hablar sobre eso.

Nobisuke: por qué?, vamos, dímelo, como tu padre puedes confiar en mí.

Nobita: seguro de que no te vas a enojar?

Nobisuke: por qué lo habría de estar?

Nobita: bueno es porque, en el intercambio de regalos del día de san valentin, por cierto, conoces a dekisugi?

Nobisuke: como no, es el un chico bueno.

Nobita: si, pues el caso es que el me regaló esto.

Nobisuke: ¿!QUEE!?

Nobita: tranquilo papá, a lo que voy es que...

Nobisuke: es en serio!?, como puede ser que tu le gustes, o mas bien, que te guste!?

Nobita: papa?

Nobisuke: como pudiste?, a pesar de que eres un vago, es peor también ser un marica!

Nobita: que vas a hacer?

Nobisuke: ahora si nobita, nunca te había hecho esto antes.

Mi papá me empezó a golpear duro, mi mamá apareció de repente para ayudarme, pero a ella la noqueo, durante su inconsciencia el siguió golpeandome, me dejó de golpear tras cansarse.

Doraemon: Nobita!

Nobita: Doraemooon

Le suplicaba llorando

Doraemon: pero que te pasó?

Nobita: doraemon, te diré una cosa.

(Un repentino silencio)

Nobita: Ya no quiero seguir viviendo!

Doraemon: No digas eso nobita.

Nobita: es la verdad, todos me rechazan, hasta mi propio padre.

Doraemon: que se supone que vas a hacer?, nobita no, baja lo, baja lo!

Nobita: no, no puedo seguir ya no.

Se me presentaba una dura decisión, al final solté el cuchillo y abrazé a doraemon para ayudarme a calmarme, al día siguiente todo seguía igual, me excluían, aunque seguía con dekisugi, el empezaba en acabar con su vida también.

Nobita: Doraemon!

Doraemon: ya, ya, tranquilo, ya se va a arreglar el asunto.

Tamako: Nobita, la cena.

Nobita: mejor trae la.

Nobisuke: esta bien que se la lleves, no lo quiero ver.

Tamako: como puede ser que pienses así de nobita.

Nobisuke: mira, es una vergüenza que la familia nobi tenga a alguien homosexual.

Tamako: y eso que?

Nobisuke: te vas a poner de su lado?

Tamako: fíjate bien, si, siempre voy a a poner de su lado, no tiene nada de malo que ame a otros chicos.

Nobisuke: con que esas tenemos, bien, ya vas a aprender la lección por estar del lado de malas influencias.

Tamako: cariño, que se supone que haces, cariño?, no espera, no, NOO!

Nobita: que pasa?!

Doraemon: tu mama trató de defenderte y tu papá la golpeó.

Nobita: como se le ocurre golpearla!

Doraemon: nobita, no no vayas!

Salí a defender a mi madre, pero también acabé golpeado como ella.

Nobita: ya no puedo mas!

Doraemon: te lo dije, a ver acerca te para que te ponga la pomada.

Mientras tanto

Dekisugi: bueno, papa, ya me voy a dormir.

Sr. Dekisugi: mmhh.

Dekisugi: bien, adiós mamá.

No le hizo caso.

Dekisugi: como es posible que mis padres sean tan agradables, que hasta este punto me ignoren.

Suena el teléfono

Dekisugi: quien llamará a estas horas, hola?

Nobita: hola Dekisugi.

Dekisugi: ah, nobita, que bueno que me hableshables.

Nobita: bien, oye perdona si te hable hasta ahora.

Dekisugi: no, no importa.

Nobita: bien, oye, todavía te va mal.

Dekisugi: mas que mal, en ningún momento me quisieron hablar, y cuando me fui hoy a la biblioteca no les importó.

Nobita: a mi me fue peor en el sentido físico, mi padre me acabó a palospalos, y a mi mamá también por meterse, pero creo que también se sentiría feo que te ignoren.

Dekisugi: si, no te ofendas pero prefiero ser ignorado a que me ataquen salvaje mente.

Nobita: yo prefiero lo mismo pero al revés.

Al día siguente en el recreo

Shizuka: adiós amigas, al rato platicamos mas de esa serie.

Jamako: Adiós pues.

Shizuka: Adiós, oh, Nobita, Dekisugi, como les va?.

Dekisugi: muy mal.

Shizuka: si, se que tratan de lidiar con eso.

Nobita: lo se, lo sé, aun así todos nos quieren evitar para no "contagiarlos".

Shizuka: no sé por qué siguen esa tradición de que eso es estar mal?.

Dekisugi: por mas que les intentamos explicar no entienden.

Gigante: y todo por culpa de ese maldito Suneo.

Shizuka: Gigante.

Gigante: perdonen si los asuste.

Nobita: no importa, a propósito nos tenemos que ir de aquí.

Shizuka y Gigante: adiós.

Shizuka: Gigante, cada vez siento que no sé, como que alguien les va a hacer daño.

Gigante: por qué lo creerías?

Shizuka: conociendo a los demás, hasta a mis amigas.

Gigante: bien, eso lo justifica.

Suneo: hola chicos.

Gigante: ignora lo shizuka.

Shizuka: bien.

Suneo: oigan, que les pasa, no me van a hablar, les comieron la lengua o que?, vamos digan algo.

Shizuka: bueno esta bien!, la razón por la que no te hablamos es porque tu les dijiste a todos sobre su relación.

Gigante: que acaso no sientes remordimiento por eso?

Suneo: no.

Shizuka: es increíble que alguien como tu sea tan cínico, un patán, un presumido, ¡UN HIJO DE SU...!

Gigante: Shizuka, ya, en fin, por eso no te hablamos, les acabaste la vida, a nobita le va peor, el nos contó que ahora su padre lo odia tambien nos dijo que por eso lo azotó con una vara gruesa, su madre lo trató de defender, pero a ella la noquearon, y que estaba al borde del suicidio.

Shizuka: es verdad y a ti no te importó las situaciones de ellos.

Gigante: sobre dekisugi, a el también, aunque no hubo agresión, lo ignoraban sus propios padres, por tu culpa se está desatando todo esto.

Suneo: vaya, no pensé que pasaría eso.

Shizuka: y hasta ahora te das cuenta?, no puedo creer que hayamos sido amigos de este..., Estupido.

Gigante: si te molesta, LARGARTE DE AQUÍ.

Shizuka: bien, ya se fue, me pregunto que estarán haciendo nobita y dekisugi.

Jaiko: hola nobita, hola dekisugi.

Nobita: hola.

Amiga de Jaiko: dejalos, para que les vas a hablar?

Jaiko: pero oye, no me jales.

Amiga de Jaiko: te dije que no, vámonos.

Jaiko: perdonen.

Dekisugi: esta bien, no importa.

Nobita: vaya, y que Jaiko nos quería hablar.

Dekisugi: bueno, que se puede hacer.

Nobita: y que mas quieres hacer?

Dekisugi: no sé, tal vez...

Chico desconocido #1: vaya, vaya, vaya, pero a quienes tenemos aquí, pero si es la parejita de la que tanto hablan.

Chico desconocido #2: y que van a hacer, besarse, toquetearse?

Dekisugi: ya basta.

Chico desconocido #1: y que nos vas a hacer, EH, enfermarnos?

Dekisugi golpea con fuerza al chico hasta romperle la nariz.

Nobita: ya calmate.

Dekisugi: pero ellos.

Chico desconocido #1: con que si, pues también te golpearé para ver si se te quita lo joto.

Nobita: chicos, ya.

Gigante: YA BASTA!

Shizuka: que esta pasando acá?!

Gigante: como se te ocurre hacer eso?!

Profesor: que está pasando?

Chico desconocido #2: lo que pasa es que ellos nos atacaron.

Nobita: eso es mentira profesor!

Profesor: me veré obligado a recurrir a esto, los voy a suspender.

Shizuka: oiga, como se atreve a hacer eso?!, se que pelear esta mal, pero solo por amarse, eso no lo entiendo.

Profesor: pues a ti también por apoyarlos.

Gigante: pues a mi también.

Profesor: bueno, TODOS A LA DIRECCION!

Suneo: oh no, que hecho.

En la dirección

Nobi, a su hijo lo vamos a suspender

Tamako: y eso por que?

Sra. Minamoto: solo por defender a un par de chicos a ella también?!

Director: bueno, pues fue el mandato del maestro de ellos.

Sra. Goda: eso es una injusticia.

Profesor: miren, o se llevan a sus hijos sin reporte, o se quedan pero tendran reporte.

Tamako: ni modos, nos lo llevamos

En la casa

Tamako: a ver que fue lo que pasó?

Mientras tanto

Shizuka: en el recreo estaba agrediendo a dekisugi y a nobita, pero dekisugi se defendió, y el agresor mintió diciendo que ellos comenzaron.

Sra. Minamoto: no te debiste de meter.

Shizuka: pero ya no podía permitir que siguieran siendo agredidos.

Sra. Goda: y tu trataste de parar la situación

Takeshi: si, eso.

Tamako: es la segunda injusticia que te han hecho, es increíble que pase esto.

Nobita: igual pienso eso.

Doraemon: esto se esta complicando demasiado.

Nobita: ni lo menciones.

Doraemon: creo que aquí la única solución es..., que termines con el

Nobita: que?!

Doraemon: pues es lo único que se puede hacer.

Nobita: esta bien, no quiero que el sufra.

Doramon: o se lo dices fingidamente, para que ustedes tengan una relación secreta.

Nobita: pues esa.

Esperé al día siguiente para poder decírselo.

Dekisugi: que raro, me dijo que después de cla...nobita.

Nobita: dekisugi, tenemos que hablar.

Dekisugi: sobre que?

Nobita: dekisugi, ya no podemos seguir siendo novios.

Dekisugi: que?, pero por que?

Nobita: tranquilo, seguiremos pero en secreto, lo que pasa es para que ya nos dejen de molestar.

Dekisugi: y que pasará con shizuka?

Nobita: ya la deje ir, ella ya no sera mi futura novia.

Dekisugi: oh bien.

Profesor: con que sí?

Dekisugi y nobita: PROFESOR!

Profesor: vi lo que estaban haciendo, y dejenme decirles que..., me perdonen, perdón por mis actos.

Dekisugi: esta bien, perdón aceptado.

Suneo: también yo.

Nobita: en cuanto a ti, ya veremos.

Todo se estaba empezando a arreglar, yo aún seguía con dekisugi y me toleraron, hasta mi papa, bien, parece que mientras esté a mi lado estaré feliz.


End file.
